The 'Golden' That Filled The Blue Sky
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: Lenalee loved everyone in the Order as her family, if only she knew how much that meant to him, maybe one day she will. However, that dream was just as unreachable as the endless sky. She was the first person he had ever opened his lost heart to and the first to ever have a reason to remember him. Lavi x Lenalee Songfic/Oneshot.


**Discliamer: I do not own D. Gray Man or the song 'Golden' By Lady Antebellum.**

* * *

**The 'Golden' That Filled The Blue Sky**

**Song Used: 'Golden' By: Lady Antebellum**

**Paring: Lavi x Lenalee**

Clear dazzling blue filled the sky for miles, nothing in sight to ruin the nostalgic that currently filled his lonely heart. It had been so long since he felt a longing for something that was always out of his reach.

That one emerald eye will always remember that day, the day long ago when all he could do is stare up at the endless blue, wondering what adventures waited him in the distant future. So restless for a unknown future that he took up the first offer he could get, just so he could reach his dream of someday reaching that endless sky.

That same day he found out to reach his dream, he would have to leave behind the very thing that made him want to reach that distant dream, the thing that made up every human, the heart. To him of that time, with no family or friends to rely on, giving up his own heart for adventures seem just like child's play.

If only...he had known how much that offer would affect him in that deep endless future. The day he left for his 'adventures' the sky was filled with a blue that wouldn't even compare to anything else.

However, soon the sky turned a stormy gray. After losing whatever he had left of his heart, he didn't really care as long as he could record history and someday reach his dream of being the next Bookman. But who knew that a lovely golden would suddenly break through those stormy clouds, revealing the blue sky of his heart to him again.

Closing his eye, he felt the soft breeze flow through the open fields. Old long ago memories flashed through his mind, one of which when he had saw her for the first time, sitting there upon the deary ground, wounded and patched up, a nurse wanting her to rest, the way they caught each other's gaze, her tear filled eyes that made a dent in his cloudy heart.

No matter how much he wanted to reach those clear skies, the clouds always got in the way, stopping him from ever achieving his long ago childish dreams of adventure, of finding a purpose in this world, other then being Bookman Jr.

However, suddenly the clouds had been pierced by one tear filled gaze, by a smile that lit up an entire room, by a 'golden' heart that never wavered to save her family, the 'order' that we all lived in. His once lost heart had been found again by that one meeting, a unfamiliar beating occurring in his chest, one of which he had given up for his dream long ago.

Now even if he was far away from the Order, he would close his eye and think of her. Every time she smiles, laughs, or even cries, he would be filled with a desire to just hold her close and never let her go. However, that dream was just as unreachable as his long ago dream of adventure.

The only thing that would last is watching her from afar, as she lit up his lonely blue sky with gold. Lenalee loved everyone in the Order as her family, if only she knew how much that meant to him, when he had given up his 'home' so long ago.

'Lavi' is his 49th aliases. Long ago when the skies were still a deep endless blue, without a sign of gold in the sky, he had a name. But when the clouds began to cover the sky and he gave up his 'heart', he was given a new 'name'. And soon he forgot his original name, without even a care, cause who would even remember a stray such as him?

_'Who would even remember me at all? I'm just a person who records and never gets involved.' _That's what he thought, before he met her. She was the first person he had ever opened his lost heart to and the first to ever have a reason to remember him.

Now, he realizes if is long ago dream is ever going to come true, then he has to be honest with himself. To reach blue clear skies, he has to first stay true to the feelings he had thought to have lost long ago, feelings that were now taking shape as a golden ray shined down upon him.

Opening his eye back to that endless blue sky, he knew no matter how far he was away. He will always love her, Lenalee Lee. For she was the golden that broke through the cloudy skies, opening back up the possibilities of his dream to come true.

And one day maybe he'll tell her how much she means to him.

"Come on, Lavi!" Lenalee called, grabbing his hand, turning him away from the blue he always known. "We got to catch up with everyone."

"Okay, okay." He agreed. Letting her hold his hand as they hurriedly tried to catch up with the rest of their group.

Without even having to look, he already knew there was a golden hint in the sky. Even if one day it'll disappear forever and he'll only have the memory of it to look back on. He was just content for now to be holding the hand of the girl that changed his world.

For she became the 'golden' that filled the blue skies of his lost heart.

_'Thank you, Lenalee.'_

* * *

**A/N:**Hoped you enjoyed! I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I know I should be writing my stories but, it just had to be written. I've been wanting to write a Lavi x Lenalee story again for a while now and I really get such great inspirations from Lady Antebellum's new songs. (Of course I was actually watching UtaPri Live 2nd stage while writing this so that could be the reason to why this songfic isn't as great as my past ones.)

Anyway for my fans who are reading this I'm going on a trip all of next week, so I won't be updating that whole entire week till I get back. But I'll make sure to update a whole bunch when I get back to make up for it.

**Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews! Have a great day! :)**


End file.
